vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nico Minoru (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Summary Nico Minoru is a Wiccan and the daughter of Robert and Tina Minoru. After the death of her older sister, Amy Minoru, Nico crafted a goth appearance to isolate herself. Upon reuniting with her childhood friends, they discovered that their parents used PRIDE to cover up ceremonial sacrifices of the Church of Gibborim. While exploring her mother's office, Minoru found the Staff of One. She teamed up with her friends and formed the Runaways, and she eventually began a relationship with Karolina Dean. Having been framed for Destiny Gonzalez's murder, and with no other choice, they were forced to run. Despite being on the run, Minoru managed to reclaim the Staff of One from her mother and began training with it to fully master its power. With Alex Wilder frequently being busy with other matters, she also had to take leadership of the Runaways from time to time. As such, she expressed great distrust towards Topher when he found the Hostel where they were hiding. Minoru also took this time to develop her relationship with Dean, but this was put in great constraint when Dean revealed that Amy had been murdered by Jonah. Indeed, Minoru stabbed Jonah during the Battle at the PRIDE Construction Site, causing Dean to blame her for having apparently killed her father. Moreover, Minoru began to fear the power of the Staff of One, which proved crucial during the Siege of the Hostel, as she felt like the artifact actually controlled her. However, her improving relationship with Dean helped her to overcome her fears. Minoru later faced her parents during the Chase of the Runaways and managed to escape from them, but she found out that Dean had been captured and that she was one of the only three Runaways remaining free along with Wilder and Molly Hernandez. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A | 9-A Name: Nico Minoru, Witch Origin: The Runaways Gender: Female Age: 18 Classification: Human, witch Powers and Abilities: Martial Arts Mastery, Weapon Mastery, Summoning (For her staff) | Elemental Manipulation, Technology Manipulation (Can turn and tune a radio), Telekinesis, Flight, Sound Manipulation (Can create soundproof bubbles), Electricity Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Sleep Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Energy Manipulation, BFR Attack Potency: Athlete level (Fought both of her parents at the same time) | Small Building level (Destroyed a PRIDE office and fatally injured her father) Speed: Athletic Human with Supersonic reactions (Blocked bullets) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human, higher with telekinesis Striking Strength: Athlete Class Durability: Athlete level. Small Building level with forcefields Stamina: Average Range: Extended melee range. Several metres with powers Standard Equipment: Staff of One * Staff of One: Because the Staff of One is designed to respond to Tina Minoru's DNA, Tina is one of the only ones who can use it, as can Nico by the virtue of being her daughter. Anyone else who tried to wield it while it was active would be burned by it, forcing them to drop it and making it deactivate. When Tina willingly gave up the staff to her daughter, it ceased to operate in Tina's possession, with only Nico able to use it. When it is active, it can read what the user desires and can bring it forth, though it seems to have some limitations, such as when it failed to disable a vehicle, despite Nico asking it to do so. Also, once a specific command word is used successfully, it cannot be used again, and Nico must use another command word if she wishes to duplicate the effect Intelligence: Above average Weaknesses: The staff needs to be activated by her blood Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Witches Category:Staff Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Element Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9